Яelato de uиa desvirgiиada
by Rawamuffin
Summary: "Tenía claro que no la iba a perder con el hombre perfecto, de ensueño, porque eso no existía. Siempre lo supe"/Lemmoи. UA.


**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar. Lemmon. En pocas palabras: _Sexo, alcohol y drogas_. Universo alterno. One-Shot.

**Naruto y personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Relato de una desvirginada"**

**.**

**Capitulo único:**

"_La virgen del grupo"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Para mí era algo simple: ¿Por qué arrepentirse de algo? Si en el momento se llevó a cabo ese algo, es porque fue nuestra decisión. Claro, una decisión del momento. No medimos nunca si con ello trae algo bueno o algo malo. Pero si lo hicimos, es porque estábamos seguro de ello, incluso, sin darnos cuenta."_

_._

_._

Verano. La mejor época del año, sin estudios y vagancia total. Estiré mis brazos y dejé que un bostezo se escapará, ¿Lo peor? El calor. No podía estar en ninguna parte sin que el calor llegase, me frustraba. Comencé a tomar medidas drásticas, me tiré sobre la baldosa fría de mi hogar, aquello era lo mejor.

-Sakura te resfriarás.

Mi madre siempre se preocupaba por todo, pero cuando digo todo, es _todo_. Se molesta por cualquier cosa que hiciera, se quejaba hasta por donde caminaba y regañaba si comía con la boca abierta.

-Hace calor, déjame.

No era ni tan vieja para estar regañando por todo, siempre le decía que le saldrían canas verdes si seguía así. Pero más se enojaba.

-Levántate ahora. Si hace calor ve a buscar a tus amiguitos y vayan a la piscina, no sé.

Ella jamás entendería que la piscina por culpa de los niñatos era mitad agua y mitad orina. Me daba asco de solo pensarlo.

-Deberías buscar algo en qué entretenerte, trabajar quizás.-Siguió.

Y bueno, hemos llegado al término de la escasa conversación. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que me veía haciendo nada, me decía que buscará trabajo. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que estaba de vacaciones? Me largué hacía mi habitación y me alistaría para visitar a Suigetsu.

.

.

Suigetsu era peor o más vago que yo. Salía a fiestas y esas cosas, ligaba mujeres para usarlas y desecharlas, tomaba en exceso y era mi mejor amigo. Desde infancia. Somos diferentes pero con gustos parecidos, fácilmente me sacaba de mis casillas.

Toque la puerta de su casa cinco veces, grité su nombre por toda la cuadra y aun así no salió. A punto de lanzar una piedrilla a su ventana, la puerta se entre abrió. Me acerqué.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó desconfiado, sin abrir la puerta en su totalidad, apenas podía verle un ojo.

-Abre la puerta imbécil.

-Ah, Sakura.- Abrió un poco más la puerta permitiéndome ver su rostro en estados deplorables.-Lo siento pero hoy no necesito tus servicios.

-¡Cállate estúpido!- Azoté la puerta con una patada, y entré. ¿Cómo que mis servicios? ¿Acaso creía que era puta? Imbécil. Él fue hacia su habitación y yo le seguí mientras se carcajeaba de la risa en el camino. Por su aspecto sabía que había llegado hace poco de alguna fiesta. Me tire sobre su cama y él se sentó en alguna silla que tenía por ahí. Me lanzó una cerveza y al instante comencé a beberla.

-Me tiré a dos perras anoche.-Comenzó a relatarme mientras revisaba su Facebook en su computadora.-Una tenía pechos enorme pero nada de culo. Y la otra era baja de estatura y plana. Pero con un trasero…

-Ya, no me interesa.- Rodeé los ojos mientras le daba una calada a mi cigarro. De verdad que no me interesaba saber sobre su vida sexual, con quién follaba o con quién no. En momentos así, Ino de seguro le daría una paliza.

-Pues, debería interesarte Sakurita. Te recuerdo que aún eres virgen.-Comentó sin quitar su asquerosa sonrisa.-Sabes que puedo hacerte el favor.- Sus cejas comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, queriendo hacer más interesante la propuesta. No espere un segundo más para luego estrellarle la almohada que tenía a mi lado.

Maldito cerdo bastardo.

-Primero muerta. De seguro me pegarías el sida, la gonorrea y el sífilis.- Ataqué y me recosté nuevamente sin mencionar lo ofendida que me encontraba.-Eres un maldito.-Finalicé terminando mi cigarro e ignorando la risotada del estúpido.

"_Siempre supe que esta época sería inolvidable… No tenía mayores obligaciones y solo me concentraba en pasarla bien, distorsionándome a más no poder y olvidando los problemas que tenía en casa, las discusiones de papá y mamá se hacían más constantes._

_Por suerte siempre conté con Suigetsu mi viejo amigo y claro, Ino, mi mejor amiga. Los tres éramos inseparables, parrandeábamos juntos._

_Tenía diecisiete años y era la única virgen del trío. Sonreí. Pero no por eso era una santurrona, era sabido que era la que más había dado besos desde que empezó la secundaria y nunca había tenido novio a diferencia de ellos dos. Era un ave libre, sin compromisos. Aquello lo disfrutaba más. Siempre decía que el momento aún no llegaba. Me refiero a perder mi virginidad, pero siempre tenía claro que no la iba a perder con el hombre perfecto, de ensueño, porque eso no existía. Siempre lo supe."_

_._

_._

_._

Suigetsu e Ino tenían una mente retorcida. Aunque amaba eso. Cuando Suigetsu hablaba de sus vulgaridades, Ino estaba ahí para golpearlo y callarlo por un buen rato, cosa que yo ya me había aburrido de hacer hace bastante.

.

Íbamos camino hacía una supuesta fiesta de un amigo de Suigetsu, cosa que no me fiaba del todo. Pero al verlos tan emocionados preferí mil veces ir con ellos que aguantar las discusiones de mis padres. Aquello ya era algo de todos los días.

Cuando llegamos estaba atestado de personas, una casa grande, música fuerte y alcohol por doquier. Me sentí excitada al instante, el ambiente estaba en su distorsión perfecta. Aquello me recordó cuando con Ino vimos la película _Proyecto x_. Habíamos quedado tan impresionadas que juramos algún día hacer una fiesta como esa. Si nosotras quedamos así cuando la vimos, imaginen como quedó Suigetsu.

.

Nos escabullimos entre la gente hasta llegar al salón principal, donde todos bailaban con gran frenesí. Las luces invadían la estancia y el olor a marihuana llenó mis fosas nasales. Esto si era vida. Suigetsu saludó a algunas personas y entre ellas vi a un amigo de la primaria, Kiba, lo abracé con gran efusividad, estaba sorprendida y al parecer él también.

Después de un gran rato de conversar y beber vodka de vainilla, me encontraba hiperventilada, no podía parar de hablar y reía a más no poder. Me había dado cuenta que Kiba había cambiado mucho, como apariencia y personalidad.

Ino se encontraba aún lado mío, pasándola tan bien como yo y Suigetsu había desaparecido por algún lado. Todo seguía perfecto, hasta que lo amigos de Kiba habían llegado.

Saludé a cada uno de ellos y bueno, lo saludé a él.

"_No me encontraba en mis mejores condiciones pero si estaba consiente. Su nombre era Sasuke. Poseía pelo negro hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, tenía una piel blanca y unos ojos negros. Aquellos ojos penetrantes que con una sola mirada me sentía nerviosa, era un magnetismo inexplicable. Tenía unos labios carnosos. Ante cualquier mujer era perfecto, y ante Ino también"._

_._

_._

_._

-Es hermoso. Creo que es el hombre de mi vida. Ya me imagino follando con él.

Ino era cerda y a veces superaba los límites. Desde la fiesta de hace algunos días no dejaba de hablar de ese tal Sasuke. _"Sasuke aquí, Sasuke allá, Sasuke para mí, Sasuke para nadie"_

Me tenía cabreada. Le pegué unos cuantos codazos para que dejara de hablar de él. La verdad es que había tocado fondo.

Aunque no me sorprendía viniendo de Ino, desde pequeña siempre fue la más enamoradiza, la que se declaraba sin vergüenza alguna y la que cambiaba de novio al menos tres veces al mes.

-Me lo follaré, está decidido.-Hablo con determinación mientras delineaba el contorno de sus labios de un color rojo intenso. La cabellera de Ino era de un rubio como el oro y larga, y siempre usaba tacones de aguja. Mi mejor amiga tenía apariencia de puta. Pero la amaba.

-Hazlo.-Dije en modo de respuesta, moviendo los hombros en señal de que no me interesaba.

Sabía que Ino si lo buscaba lo conseguiría. Yo en ese aspecto era más reservada, no andaba a los pies de los hombres rogándoles ni nada por el estilo, era orgullosa. Pero con alcohol o con drogas en mi cuerpo, no lo aseguraba del todo. Si había algún hombre que me buscaba, sabía que lo besaría, era impulsiva en algunos casos y si es que tenía ganas pasaba al siguiente nivel. Solo tocar.

Tal y cuando casi me pasa con Kiba, nos besábamos ajenos a todos mientras él tenía sus manos en mi trasero, todo aquello era efecto del alcohol. Pero gracias a Ino, y gracias a que tomará mi mano de un jalón y dijera algo como: _"¡Operación baño, frentona!" _Salí ilesa de sus ataques pervertidos. Porque estaba segura que lo lamentaría más tarde.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunas semanas y era cada vez más difícil escuchar los quejidos de la rubia plástica.

Prácticamente Sasuke no le daba _bolas. _No le tomaba atención y a juzgar por lo que Ino me había contado, era frío y no solo con ella si no con todas las perras en celo. Sin ofender a Ino. Mi rubia amiga había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Le dejó miles de mensajes en Facebook, fue a todas las fiestas posibles para topárselo, hasta intento conseguir su número telefónico. Él ni se inmutó. Y ahora yo me preguntaba: ¿Será gay? Porque Ino era hermosa o ¿Acaso tenía otros gustos?

.

.

.

.

-Porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, ¡PORFIS!

-Te dije que sí. Hace rato idiota.-contesté ante las súplicas de Suigetsu.-Solo espero que no me dejes tirada por ahí.

-Jamás, mi flor de cerezo.-Enlazó sus manos con las mías y se acercó para darme un beso. Lo alejé de un empujón. Cuando Suigetsu me llamaba de aquella forma me recordaba a Rock Lee, aquel muchacho empalagoso.

-Ya que Ino no irá a esta fiesta, creo que podré ligarme a cuantas mujerzuelas se me dé la gana.- Comentó el peli-blanco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras modelaba en bóxer frente al espejo. Yo solo estaba concentrada en delinearme bien los ojos y no mancharme nuevamente con la máscara de pestañas, la vez pasada había sido un infierno, había quedado con todo un ojo negro. Ni contar como se había burlado Suigetsu de mí.

Ino había ido a casa de uno de sus padres, como eran divorciados, a veces le tocaba irse por algunos días para desagrado de ella. Por lo que me tocaba la peor parte, acompañar al imbécil a alguna fiesta. No era que me molestará ni nada, solo que me dejaba tirada mientras él se tiraba a cuanta perra se le cruzará. Y yo sola tenía que lidiar con borrachos pervertidos.

.

.

La fiesta era de una muy buena amiga de nosotros, Tenten. Y solo esperaba que nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera.

"_Hay veces, donde las mujeres siempre, pero siempre tenemos instintos femeninos. Y supe en ese instante que muchas cosas fuera de lo normal ocurrirían"_

_._

Suigetsu era adicto a ese polvo blanco, lo supe no hace mucho y recuerdo cuantas veces habíamos peleados por el mismo tema, tiempo después lo acepté. Pero nunca me envolví en aquello.

Había tomado en exceso esa noche, bailaba con mi amigo de una forma provocativa, típico de ambos, lo disfrutábamos. Al menos no me había dejado sola como en otras ocasiones.

La fiesta de Tenten estaba en su máximo esplendor, todos bailaban, tomaban y follaban por doquier.

Luego lo vi a él. Entre la multitud. Con sus ojos penetrantes y sin quitar su mirada de la mía. Me sentí como una oveja enjaulada.

Animé a Suigetsu a que fuera a bailar con la zorra que lo miraba descaradamente desde la otra esquina. Yo me excusé de qué iría por algo de alcohol y que estaría con Tenten. Él gustoso aceptó.

Comencé a caminar por entre la multitud, no sin antes tambalearme y empujar a algunas personas. Llegué hasta la zona donde estaba toda clase de trago y me serví un vodka con jugo de naranja. Luego me fui a sentar a una de las sillas y deje descansar mis piernas. Cuando pretendía buscar el encendedor para prender el cigarro, una mano salió de la nada y me ofreció el suyo, sin perder tiempo lo acepté.

Era aquel chico por el cual Ino estaba obsesionada. Se sentó a un lado mío.

Agradecía estar en ese estado, puesto que mi personalidad escondida salía a flote. Comenzamos a hablar y supe que no era el hombre que todas las perras creían que era. Era de esas personas sociables no muy habladoras. Conservadoras. Descubrí que tenía una sonrisa amigable y arrogante, todo lo que salía de su boca venía con un acento burlesco y respondía toda clase de preguntas que le hacía sin ningún problema. Seguramente se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo.

En ese momento supe que las personas cuando se encontraban ebrias mostraban un lado de su persona que nunca exponían estando sobrios. Mi claro caso. No sabía por qué, pero me alegró el hecho de saber que a Sasuke lo conocí en aquel estado, quizás sobrio lo hubiera odiado.

Así pasó el tiempo. Yo reía, él me hablaba con su voz profunda sobre alguna cosa en particular. Yo no podía despegar mi mirada de sus ojos negros. Y lo encontré apuesto. También llevaba cinco vasos de vodka y cuando recién me había dado cuenta me encontraba sumamente mareada, me tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

No me di cuenta cuando llegó Suigetsu con una chica. Tampoco me di cuenta cuando Suigetsu tomó mi mano y me llevó al baño. Tampoco recordé muy bien las veces que vomité con ayuda de mi amigo. Solo quería que se me pasara todo aquello.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y los enfoqué en el techo de la habitación. Supe al instante que me encontraba en un cuarto, estaba recostada en una cama y también supe que aquella era la habitación de Tenten. Y lo peor es que aún estaba mareada, mis ojos estaban desorbitados, pero las ganas de seguir vomitando se habían esfumado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? Sabía que no mucho porque en la planta baja podía escuchar el ruido de la fiesta y que al mirar por la ventana aún estaba oscuro, todavía no amanecía.

Intenté levantarme pero el mareo se intensificó, me reí como una loca, era increíble que aún siguiera con ganas de tomar. Me acomodé en posición fetal y cerré los ojos. Intentaría dormir. Pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse me puso en alerta e intenté mirar de quién se trataba, pero a causa de la oscuridad y borrachera, no vislumbré nada.

Supuse que sería Suigetsu.

Estaba segura que Suigetsu estaba igual o peor que yo, puesto que al cerrar la puerta y raramente ponerle seguro, se dirigió hacia mí de una forma casi ausente, quizás ya había perdido el conocimiento. Me corrí a un lado y dejé que se tirará como un saco de papas junto a mí. Observé su espalda más ancha de lo normal y una camiseta que nunca antes le había visto. ¿Realmente era…?

Cuando _"mi amigo"_ se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con mi rostro, el aire de mis pulmones desapareció y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Sin mencionar el vuelco que dio mi corazón.

No era precisamente Suigetsu, era Sasuke.

Y me miraba con sus ojos negros, que de vez en cuando los posaba en mis labios entre abiertos.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Qué debía hacer? En momentos así no podía pensar con claridad, solo sabía que no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Y cuando pensé que todo lo que estaba pasando era de lo peor, quedé con parálisis cuando una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla y de forma torpe la comenzó a acariciar.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Empujarlo y salir corriendo? O simplemente, ¿Seguirle? Agradecería que la borrachez se me pasará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero nada. El corazón me latía demasiado fuerte, estaba nerviosa y lo peor es que se sentía tan bien su caricia. Lo admito, me gustaba. Y no sabía qué me pasaba, no estaba pensando cuerdamente.

Y lo supe. Supe que no habría marcha atrás cuando él se acercó aún más y yo uní nuestros labios.

El beso fue lento al principio pero como ambos teníamos prisa, se volvió loco y desenfrenado. Sus labios eran exquisitos, metió su lengua en mi cavidad bucal con desesperación. Para profundizar aún más el contacto, tome su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí, comencé a jugar con sus cabellos negros y sedosos. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, nuestra respiración se volvió agitada y el beso más demandante.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cintura, abdomen, mientras besaba parte de mi cuello. Mi respiración comenzaba a volverse dificultosa, necesitaba más contacto, mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Y al parecer él se dio cuenta. Con un rápido movimiento quede abajo y él arriba. Comencé a despojarlo de su camiseta y toque su piel, su abdomen, su bien formado cuerpo. Él no espero más y me quitó la blusa de un tirón, miró fijamente mis pechos y volvió a besarme mientras que su mano estrujaba cada uno de mis senos, los gemidos se hicieron presentes.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Recorría cada parte de su fornida espalda, mi cuerpo se arqueaba con cada caricia suya, con cada beso. Se deshizo del brasier sin mucho trabajo y sus manos una vez más apretaron mis senos con desesperación. Su boca comenzó a descender y con su húmeda lengua comenzó a lamer mi aureola y luego lo mordía despacio con sus dientes. Gemí. Aquello era placentero.

Volvió su vista a la mía y lo besé nuevamente, demandante. Mordiendo sus labios unas cuantas veces. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con total libertad. Me despojó de las últimas prendas y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar mi zona baja, provocando que mi espalda se contrajera y mis gemidos fueran más sonoros.

Me mordí el labio, la excitación era demasiado y el calor se apoderaba cada vez más de mi cuerpo.

Sasuke abrió mis piernas y se acomodó al medio de ambas. Uno de sus dedos entro por mi vagina, dos, luego tres. Y con movimientos circulares me estimulaba sin perder el ritmo. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir, gritar, respirar aceleradamente.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke liberó su potente erección, quede completamente sorprendida y al parecer Sasuke lo notó.

Sonrío arrogante y me beso sin dejar de estimularme.

¿De verdad algo así caería dentro de mí? Había olvidado que era virgen… De repente el miedo me invadió.

Mire los ojos del pelinegro suplicante, él me miró con tranquilidad. El brillo de sus ojos se intensificó cuando lo besé con fuerza y torpeza. Él lo recibió de la misma forma.

Al poco tiempo me relajé y fue en ese instante cuando ahogue un gemido con fuerza. Me penetró despacio y fuerte a la vez, un dolor indescriptible se esparció por mi cuerpo y parte baja.

Cuando comenzó a moverse lo hizo de forma delicada, y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando susurró en mi oído: _"Tranquila, ya pasará" _Él de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de que era virgen.

Y era absurdo, pero Ino y Suigetsu ya no podrán burlarse con eso de: _"Sakura, aún tiene capullo" _Ya no era la virgen del grupo.

_Oh, ya no_.

"_Bien. Había perdido mi virginidad con un extraño. Como había dicho anteriormente, no era un tema que le tomará mayor importancia, no esperaba al hombre de mi vida, porque yo, Sakura Haruno, jamás tuve los mejores valores sobre mi persona, no como otras chicas de mi edad, siempre tuve un pensamiento diferente y algo holgazán"_

_._

_._

_._

Desperté con todo mi cuerpo adolorido y con fuertes punzadas en mi cabeza. Intenté acomodarme en la cama, necesitaba mi casa, bueno, la casa de Suigetsu. Seguro mi mamá me mataría si llegaba en estas condiciones.

Cuando intenté alcanzar mis ropas regadas por el suelo, algo me detuvo. Mi mano yacía entrelazada junto a otra. Tragué duro y mire a mi costado, durmiendo plácidamente con expresión angelical y respiración pausada, estaba él.

No era estúpida para no recordarlo, habré estado ebria pero jamás olvidaría un acontecimiento tan importante como el de la noche pasada. Algo en mi interior se revolvió. Fugazmente quité mi mano de la suya y comencé a vestirme rápidamente. Salí corriendo de aquella habitación en busca de Suigetsu, que por suerte se encontraba roncando en la habitación continua. Lo desperté con cautela y prácticamente _le rogué_ que nos fuéramos de ese lugar. Y él al ver mi rostro, sin objeción, obedeció.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura, estoy esperando.

-Calla y camina.

Desde el momento que habíamos salido de la casa de Tenten, Suigetsu no dejaba de preguntarme el porqué de mi rostro horroroso, el porqué de mi prisa por salir de aquel lugar y por qué no lo dejé seguir durmiendo con aquella _diosa_ con la que había follado toda la noche.

-Sakura, ¿Paso algo? ¿Alguien te violó?

-No idiota.

Estaba amaneciendo y la helada que caía se sentía agradable. Ambos caminábamos con unos rostros atroces y apestosos a alcohol. Suerte que estábamos solos.

-Sakura, estas actuando más antipática de lo normal. ¡Me dirás o te lo sacaré a la fuerza maldita pe…!

-La perdí.

-¿Qué?- Suigetsu detuvo su andar y yo seguí con el mío con tranquilidad. Mire hacia arriba, el cielo pronto aclarecería.- ¿Qué quieres decir con _"la perdí"_?

-Lo obvio Suigetsu, ¿Quieres que te lo explique? Bien, es como esa vez cuando introdujiste por primera vez tu órgano sexual en la perra de Karin. ¿Te suena?

-¿Por primera vez mi órgano…? ¡NO! ¡No te creo! ¡Sakura! ¡Mírame y dime que no la perdiste con la perra de Karin!

-¿Eres idiota? ¡NO!- Profesé mi asco sin poder evitarlo. Es que a veces Suigetsu era estúpido. Sin embargo, él me miraba sorprendido y sin poder creérselo.

-¿Entonces es verdad que la perdiste?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad? –Siguió. ¿Es que acaso tan difícil era de creer que algún día dejaría de ser la virgen del grupo?

-¡Si Suigetsu, si!-Respondí ya hartándome.

-¿Con quién?

No respondería a algo así.

-Sakura.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Con quién?

-¿Eso importa?- ¡Porque de verdad no importaba!

-Sakura.

-No le des importancia.

-Sakura, no me digas que fue con Rock Lee, porque juro que no te hablaré nunca más.

-¡No idiota!- ¿Rock Lee? Bien, no estaba tan desesperada.

-¿Sai?

-¡NO!- ¿Por qué me nombraba a todos los raritos?

-¿Hombre o mujer?

-Oh, cállate.

-Mujer ¿Cierto?

-Hombre.-Contesté esperando a que guardara silencio.

-¿Quién?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Pero olvidé que se trataba de Suigetsu. Peor que vieja cotilla.

-Sakura, si no me dices juro que preguntaré a cada hombre que quién se folló a una perra con pelo rosa.

-No te atreverías.

-Oh Sakurita sabes como soy yo, si no me dices, juro que…-

-Sasuke.-Bien, lo solté.

-¿Sasuke?

-Si. Sasuke.- Grabaré su expresión en mis recuerdos para el resto de mis días. ¿Tan difícil era creer que follé con Sasuke Uchiha? En ese momento, inevitablemente pasaron imágenes por mi mente de la noche anterior. Trague duro sintiendo una punzada en mi estómago. Estaba segura que estaba roja ya que había sentido una ola de calor invadirme.

"_Dios, intentaré no recordarlo tan seguido"_

-¡SASUKE! ¡No te creo! Maldición, debí seguir mi instinto, esas miraditas que se daban eran por algo.- Me miró con desprecio.- ¡Maldición! Siempre lo supe. Ahora veo porqué el bastardo me dejó hablando solo.-Masculló y luego de una larga pausa, continuó con el interrogatorio- ¿Y te gustó?

-Dolió.

Su carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Vaya, vaya.- Suspiró mientras encendía un cigarro.- ¿Te hizo daño?

-No. Admito que lo disfruté, a pesar de estar borracha. Ya sabes. – Me encogí de hombros. Suigetsu me abrazó mientras me pasaba el cigarro.

-Estamos jodidos.- Suspiró nuevamente con una sonrisa. Yo asentí mientras abrazaba su cintura. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos unos vagabundos ebrios y locos. Luego añadió- Eres una perra, Sakura. Pero me siento orgulloso. Admito que siempre pensé que sería yo el primero.- Me guiño un ojo y yo lo empujé lejos.

-En tus sueños Suigetsu, en tus sueños.

-¿Sabes que Ino te matará cierto?

-Lo tengo más que claro.

Luego, ambos sonreímos.

.

"_Los actos los cometemos en el momento, sin pensar en nada. Bueno, suele ocurrir cuando estamos alcoholizados. No sabía con exactitud que podría pasar después. Quizás lo vería de nuevo y follaríamos como si no hubiera mañana. (Bien, no lo creía así) O quizás no lo volvería a ver más. Si pasaba alguna de las dos cosas… Dejaría que el tiempo se encargase. Ya ven, soy muy vaga"_

.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

* * *

><p>Al principio pensé que sería más corto. Pero ya ven, algo en mí se iluminó (Creo)<p>

Espero les haya agradado este one-shot un poco largo xD A mi en lo personal me gustó como quedo, espero que a ustedes también! :'D

Historia que había puuuublicado hace mucho tiempo atrás pero tenía varios errores y guardado en los archivos de mi pc, decidí editarla y re-subirla! Aunque tampoco duró mucho subida xD Ya ven, ya ven.

Espero con ansías sus comentarios, claro, si es que lo merece este relato un _poco_ perver :'DD

Muchos besoo0otes y! Espero nos veamos luego juju

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
